


Directions

by Code16



Series: and the second may be what thou wilt [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Belting, Corporal Punishment, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, dark!Fëanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: 'He hands over the map. Feanor glances between it and the buildings, then looks back to him. "Did you think if you didn’t tell me we’d end up appearing at the building by sheer coincidence?”“No." Feanor turns and strides away - doesn’t say anything about what he’s earned, something to tell the housekeeper, but he knows that doesn’t mean there’s not a punishment. (He holds Feanor’s bag and follows, quickly.)'
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: and the second may be what thou wilt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721953
Kudos: 9





	Directions

**Author's Note:**

> (The fact that Nolofinwe is Feanor's _sex_ slave in particular doesn't mostly come up in this one but does remain the general case.)
> 
> Prompted
>
>> Right here, over my lap, good. I’m going to start, and I won’t stop until you’re crying.
> 
> from [this prompt list](https://dragonroleplaystarters.tumblr.com/post/165437055797/nsfw-starters-punishment). (Note, unlike many of my prompted fics this one does not begin with the prompt.) 

He didn’t really think Feanor was going to forget what he did.

“Give me the map,” Feanor said shortly, when Nolofinwe stopped, (looked yet again around at the buildings as though that would cause them to become the ones they should be. Then down. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’re in the right place.”)

He hands over the map. Feanor glances between it and the buildings, then looks back to him. ““How long ago did you actually lose track?” and, when he doesn’t answer, “did you think if you didn’t tell me we’d end up appearing at the building by sheer coincidence?” 

“No,” he whispers. Feanor turns and strides away - doesn’t say anything about what he’s earned, something to tell the housekeeper, but he knows that doesn’t mean there’s not a punishment, they’ll get home, and- (he holds Feanor’s bag and follows, quickly.)

They get to the classroom. There’s no one there, yet. Feanor had wanted to be early - “I’ll hardly get anything done but reading, I don’t see why I should move twice.” He keeps following Feanor through the room, waits to stop when he does, hold the bag or hand Feanor what he needs.

Feanor sits himself in a chair, pushes it back away from its table. “Right here, over my lap, good. I’m going to start, and I won’t stop until you’re crying.” He takes an actual step back before he catches himself, makes himself stop in place. Opens his mouth and feels like every word he could say is either missing or stuck on his tongue.

“Do you need directions?”

“P-please-” It - isn’t that he thought he could get through this never punished in public. He can - want to fall through the floor just to imagine it, but he didn’t think-. But it’s the first day, no one here will even have seen him before, seen him any other way -

“There’s no one here and I’m not in the mood for absurdity. You will bend over my lap or you will stand in that corner until I’ve finished my chapter and then I’ll drag you over my lap, and I doubt very much the first will still be true by the time I’m finished.” If only this was the sort of feeling that made him cry, he thinks, and not just made him want to disappear under one of the chairs. But of course Feanor would know that, would have said something else. He gets the bag onto a table without dropping it. He puts one foot in front of the other. He bends over Feanor’s lap.

Feanor pinches a fold of his robe, rubs it between his fingers. “If I use my hand on you as you are, will that be sufficient for what I’ve said?” Yes, he wants to say, yes, _please_ _-_ even if Feanor leaves him his underclothes, to have his robes pushed up, here-. If he lies, now, not leaving him his underthings will be the least of what Feanor might do. 

_ No _ , he can’t make himself start saying. Feanor can leave him aching with just his hand over his robe, but he knows it won’t be sharp enough for his tears. 

The pinch turns to a harder tug. “What are you wearing under this?”

“J-Just - my -”

“Take it off.” His words stick again. But this is how he’s being punished for his hesitating, if he isn’t timely in obeying  _ this  _ time-. He gets up off Feanor’s lap. He makes himself push his underthings down, pulls them from under his robe (and Feanor has seen him naked and still he - ) (tries not to have to lift his robe without it making him slow, tries to tuck them away in a pocket with nothing else in it - if someone else comes in at least they won’t see it on the floor-). He lies back across Feanor’s knees.

Feanor seems like he’s done with questions right then. Adjusts him slightly over his knees (it’s a new kind of chair; he tries to remember how to put himself for the next time - there’ll be a next time, he knows there will-). Issues the first slap then follows up quickly. Doesn’t hold back much. (Leaves his robe where it is oh thank Eru, he’s only managing not to look toward the door because he  _ can’t _ , but at least-)

After - a while, Feanor pauses. “Let’s try this again.   
How long before you admitted it did you actually lose track of the way.”

“A - few turns.” He’s learned to think in this position when they’re at home. Doesn’t think it’s going to work very well now. Can hope only that Feanor won’t ask him anything that needs him to think.

“And you were - hoping you’d figure it out again before I caught on?” He shuts his eyes. Nods.

“Are you pleased with how that’s turned out?”

“No. I’m sorry.”

“Do you think I like receiving misinformation?”

“No.”

“Do you think I like receiving misinformation by omission?”

“No.”

Feanor goes back to spanking him. The slaps are dulled by his robe; build up and heat and needle under his skin.  _ “will that be sufficient for what I’ve said” “do you think I like receiving misinformation by omission” _ . 

“Please,” he gets out again. Feanor stops. 

“Yes?”

“I - you asked. It won’t be enough. For what you said. To make me cry.” He closes his eyes, wretchedly. Feanor taps him lightly.

“You’ve learned something.” He sounds approving. “For that I will give you a choice. You may put back on what you’ve removed, and raise your robe, and I will continue with my hand. Or you can stay as you are and take a belt.” This time he can hardly get the words out fast enough.

“Belt. Please.” There’s a pause. 

“Very well.” He’s wearing a belt himself today. Feanor tugs on it, then reaches under him to unbuckle it, take it off him. Lays it against him, doubled over - measuring distance, probably. Then lifts it and brings it down. 

It doesn’t take him long to start crying. Doesn’t take him long after that to realize that ‘I won’t stop until you’re crying’ did not mean that Feanor would stop when he was. He’s sobbing and aching quite acutely by the time Feanor ends his blows for the final time. 

“Do you think that you have learned enough of a lesson?” He nods very quickly. Feanor lifts the belt off him again, dumps him off his lap. He lands just where the punishment had landed the last moment, swallows a sob and whimper. Tries to look around the room - he didn’t think he’d heard anyone, didn’t think he’d seen anyone, but it  _ could  _ have -. He has to look around twice more and a half, isn’t sure his eyes are seeing right, but there is no one, oh thank Eru there is no one.

Feanor drops the belt on him. “You can redress.” He tries to stand (holds at the table next to him), get his underthings back on as quickly as he can (tries not to trip on them, wipes at his eyes, keeps looking at the door-). Gets his belt back on. Wipes at his eyes again with his sleeve, tries to fix his hair. Kneels down at Feanor’s side.

“Tell the housekeeper that if you are sitting comfortably at dinner in the next three days, I will be very disappointed in him.” He nods again. (‘At dinner’ - that means it doesn’t have to be severe enough to last the  _ whole _ day. That’s - )

”Get me my book.” He stumbles up so he can reach the bag. Finds the right book, hands it over. Feanor’s eyes linger on him for a moment before he opens the book.

“I would suggest you study a map, lest I have to take you over my knee in the middle of campus the next time.”  ~~_ Please, please no not that _ ~~ _ ,  _ he - doesn’t say, shouldn’t say. Shivers, nonvolitionaly. Nods very rapidly. He finds the map where Feanor had put it down. Goes back to his knees. Looks at the map. Tries to find - important buildings, walkways…

(There are a lot of paths. He remembers passing benches. He can imagine, very vividly -)

Feanor reads. Nolofinwe - wipes at his eyes with his sleeve again, hurts down where he is kneeling, tries not to keep looking at the door, not to be distracted by - 

studies the map.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr for these kinds of things](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/). I love fandom social things, and anyone who feels like they might want to message etc me for any reason is encouraged to totally do so.


End file.
